Hidden
by loved till it hurt
Summary: There are a couple of fact you'd be interested to know about Ginny Weasly.


_otmailHidden _

_Secrets are made to be found out with time .Charles Sanford_

1-She was five when she heard her mother telling Ron about the Potters as a bedtime story. She promised herself right there and then that she was going to become Harry Potter's best friend no matter what it takes. She would show him that even though he doesn't have a Mummy or a Daddy anymore he could till be loved.

It was years later when she saw him at the Hogwart's Express that she decided that she doesn't want to be just his best friend anymore. She would aim a little bit higher and see what happens.

2-You'd expect the first girl after six boys to be regarded as something of a princess, and to her father she sure was, however her brothers saw her for what she really was:the rowdiest, scrappiest, wildest travesty of a princess imaginable. She hated pink with passion, never enjoyed dolls much, and would prefer spending her time on a Quidditch broom soaring through the wind. It was a bit of a disappointment for her mother who always wanted a little cute thing to cuddle and braid her hair. But watching her fight for her life while taking down Deatheaters twice her size, Molly was glad her daughter was and would never be a princess.

3-Four Weasley brothers at Hogwarts and not a single one of them noticed her struggle. Fred and George were fourteen that year and have just come to the notice that Hogwarts was co-ed(thanks Merlin),they were on the Quidditch team and had a reputation of mischief to maintain and studies to ignore. Percy was busy being the perfect prefect and had to the general astonishment acquired a girlfriend. Ron on the other hand was preoccupied with Harry and Hermione, a broken wand, regurgitating slugs and trying to discover the riddle to the Heir of Slytherin. Ginny was to say the least the farthest thing from their minds.

Ginny knew not to blame what happened on them, they were after all doing what brothers do, which is ignoring the pest of a little sister. It hasn't stopped it from hurting though that none of them noticed the dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin, and the looseness of her clothes from the drastic weight loss. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping, hadn't been eating, hadn't having a life in general and yet they failed to see what was right in front of them. She might not blame them but she can't help but feel a little disappointed nonetheless.

4- Size is no guarantee of power, and Ginny is the personification of that particular saying. She not only survived Voldemort's control over her, she thrived. She went back to being Ginny and let her personality shine. She was top in her class in all except History of Magic which was considered nap time for most, and Ginny was no exception, nonetheless she never flaunted her grades or paraded them. She was a different smart then Hermione the walking encyclopedia or pompous Percy. She gained the respect of her teachers. However her passion was nowhere near studies, it was and would be for a long time for Quidditch. She loved the sport with every fiber of her being and could never find another way to spend her free time. She was thrilled to be accepted on the team and showed others who doubted her (cough the Weasly brothers cough) what she was really made of.

5-She was truly shocked out of her senses when Michael Corner asked her out at the end of the Yule Ball. She wasn't used to being noticed by other males, she was after all a Weasly with flaming hair, countless freckles, and skin in dire need of sun exposure. At the end she figured she'd take it all in a stride and see what happens. Things didn't work out with him as she hoped they would, but he was after all her first boyfriend and for that he would never be forgotten by her.

6- She truly was over her crush on Harry be her fourth year and that's why she was the one to ask Dean Thomas out. It was partly to annoy her brother because she just loved doing that, and partly because she though he was cute. But mostly she did it because she liked kissing Michael a lot and wondered if it would be the same with Dean. It wasn't actually, it was much much better. While Michael' kisses where sloppy and somehow timid, Dean knew exactly what he was doing, he was the first man to stir emotions of desire in her and for that he would never be forgotten by her.

7- She really resented the fact that it took Harry so long to make his move. She was far from unobservant and knew exactly what the glances he kept throwing her way during her fifth year meant, it also came as a help that Hermione kept pointing Harry's action for her. When he kissed her during the party she kissed him back with passion, she wanted him to actually taste whatever emotions she kept hidden inside saved for only him, she wanted him to taste them on her lips and realize how much he meant for her. He probably did for it didn't take him long to ask her to be his girlfriend. She accepted eagerly, and they spent weeks filled with they and happiness and kisses in between. But then Dumbledore had to go and die and she was left with a somewhat broken Harry who was 'too noble for his own good'.

They broke up but she knew in the depth of her soul that they were far from over and that is what kept her going. Harry potter was the man she grew to love and would love till the day she died and for that she can't help but remember him for always and always.

8- Her sixth year was the worst by far; she saw people she cared deeply about being humiliated and agonized by so called 'professors'. She swore to herself that she'd do whatever it takes to keep them safe. She remembered her promise when she was hit by her first crucio, and when they prohibited Puffy from healing her, when she would lay awake at night crying herself to sleep from heartache, when her body lost it's color and her hair lost its flare, when she was starved as punishment, and when she would have to take care of others after they were punished.

She remembered her promise when she was fighting Deatheaters and taking down as many as she can, she even enjoyed it a bit. She remembered it when all was over and she was left with a brother to mourn. She remembered and till this day she can't forget.

9- The first time Harry came to see her after the battle she was glad, not because he was safe and unharmed, not because she loved him deeply and missed him so much, not because now that it's all over they could actually have another go at their relationship, no she was glad because she was so damn angry and wanted to release some of her anger on him.

She told him so, she screamed till her throat was soar, she punched him, kicked him, and yelled obscenities at him, she told him that he should never have left her under the mercy of Deatheaters, and he just stood their taking whatever she threw at him without complain.

She didn't like that one bit so she did what she though was best. She tackled him to the ground and made love to him. Two years later they were married and expecting a baby.

10- She died at age seventy five, bit young for a witch but she didn't think so, Harry left her a couple of month earlier and she couldn't wait to rejoin him.

The Wizarding world lost its savior that day, she lost her love. She wasn't planning to keep that way for long.

**AN.**

**Okay guys, what do you think, I want your honest opinion even if it wasn't the most pleasant to hear so please review.**

**I'm thinking of not keeping a oneshot and writing about other characters, so just tell me if you think I should, toodles. **


End file.
